Loving Luna
by WordsHaveThePower
Summary: Neville first told Luna he liked her during the Battle at Hogwarts, but he hasn't been able to talk to her since then. He's worried that she didn't actually mean she liked him, that perhaps she had been so caught up in the moment that she didn't want to hurt Neville's feelings by saying she, in fact, did not like him back. What will happen when he finally runs into her? One-shot.


**Author's Note: This is only going to be a one shot. I'm trying to work on my other story, City of Shattered Hearts, but I am currently having writer's block, so I figured writing a simple scene will help get those creative juices flowing. :) This is mainly fluff, and is my first time writing Harry Potter fan fiction. As always, criticism is much appreciated. **

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own anything Harry Potter.**_

Luna Lovegood was not an average person. She wore turnips as jewelry and went to sleep with her shoes still on. She read everything upside down, and she had an odd habit of talking to herself even when people were listening. Maybe it was the quirkiness that Neville loved about her. Maybe it was the fact that she was so kind to everyone, even when she knew they called her Loony Lovegood behind her back. Maybe it was the fact that she just didn't care about what other people thought. Neville loved that, because it was the total opposite of himself. His life was _ruled_ by what people thought of him. His grandmother bossed him around and told him who to be, and he would listen, because he wanted her to think that he was exactly the boy she thought he was. And he was afraid of Professor Snape because he thought so lowly of him. He knew that Snape could care less about anything Neville did. To Snape, he was just another stupid prat, and Neville absolutely hated that.

When Neville finally told Luna that he liked her, he felt like an entire weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. She smiled her beautifully shy smile and her pale skin, glowing like the moon, had turned a faded pink on the apples of her cheeks. Though she was covered with dirt and grime and blood from the Battle, she had never looked more gorgeous to Neville.

"I like you too, Neville," Luna had said in her small and sweet voice. They were standing in the middle of complete chaos, but his heart thumped when he saw that she only had eyes for him. No one had ever said that to him. At least, not the way Luna had said it.

Because of the Battle, Neville hadn't been able to talk to Luna again since he told her he liked her. And to be honest, he was nervous. What if Luna didn't really like him? What if she had only told him she liked him back because there had been a slight possibility that they would both be dead by the end of the day? Questions and doubt had been running through his mind for days, and it was driving him crazy. So when he accidentally ran into Luna outside of the Great Hall, he couldn't have been more thrilled and terrified at the same time.

"Sorry, Neville, didn't see you there," she said, closing her copy of _T__he Quibbler_. "I guess I was too caught up in this article about the care of Bloutsniffers." She offered him a smile.

"Bl-bloutsniffers?" Neville stammered, his palms growing sweaty and his mind scattering.

Luna nodded, and began flipping through _The Quibbler_ to show him a picture. "They're these small, pokey creatures that live underground. Once a year they come above ground to enjoy the fresh air, and they have the loveliest voices. They sing, you see, and if you hear them, than you'll have great luck."

Neville was unsure of how to reply, so he kept his head down. His cheeks were beginning to glow a rosy red, and he silently wondered how he was ever able to tell Luna he had liked her.

Luna, misunderstanding his silence, took his hand and began to apologize. "I'm sorry Neville, you were probably off to do something important. Here I am, droning on and on about Bloutsniffers, and you are probably in a rush to get somewhere. I'll leave you be," Luna said, turning to walk in the other direction, but Neville tightened his grip on her hand.

"No, no, I wasn't going anywhere, Luna. Well, I was, but I was actually just trying to find you."

Luna beamed. "Well, here I am."

"I just, um," Neville stuttered, unsure of how to continue. He had so much to say to her, but he didn't want to scare her off. "I wanted to talk to you about what we said to each other the night of the battle." If it was possible for Neville to blush even further, he would most likely look like a giant tomato.

There was a silence hanging in the air that was so thick Neville could have reached out and snapped it in half. He was shifting from foot to foot, anxiety clutching his throat, while Luna's bright blue eyes seemed to be attempting to read his thoughts.

After what seemed like forever, Luna broke the silence. "Oh, Neville, are you asking if I still like you?" she asked, releasing her hand from Neville's grip and bringing it up to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Her eyes flickered down to the floor, and her voice was barely a whisper when she said, "Of course I do. How could I stop liking you? I've liked you since I bumped into you when I was riding the Hogwarts Express for the first time."

In that moment, Neville felt he could accomplish anything. Why, he could probably get an Outstanding in Potions class. He gingerly placed both hands on the sides of her face, bringing her eyes back up to once again meet his. He probably had a very childish smile plastered to his face, but he couldn't care less. His heart was doing a thousand cartwheels. "Luna," he whispered the name. He could hear her breathing faster. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers, and time around them froze. There was nothing but Luna's lips, her silky blonde hair, her small hands around his neck. His fingers knit themselves in her hair, and he faintly heard _The Quibbler_ drop to the floor. When they finally broke apart, Neville couldn't help himself when he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Luna let out a shaky giggle, but her eyes were bright with excitement and affection.

Filled with confidence, Neville bent down to grap _The Quibbler _the floor and placed it back into her hands. "Luna Lovegood, would you like to go out to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Would it be a date?" Luna asked, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

The word _date_ sucked out a bit of confidence from Neville, but nevertheless, he answered her. "Yes."

"Then, yes, Neville Longbottom, I would be honored to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Neville grabbed her hand, and together they walked through the Great Hall to enjoy a dinner that would be the first of many they would enjoy together.


End file.
